Forever Young
by The Day the Music Died
Summary: Adelaide Lews is entering her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She must deal with the normal trials of being a teenager, along with a surprise that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Together, We Are One

'C'mon Sleepy, time to get up!' the younger child exclaimed into her older sister's ear. Addie Lews groaned as she rolled over, and then winced slightly as the bright sunlight streamed through her open bedroom window. 'Bollocks…' she thought to herself as she turned back to the darker side of her room to catch a few more minutes of sleep, as Addie's younger sibling, Gracie, has since left the room, probably to wake the other siblings.

The household was two separate families combined as one after the surprise marriage of Addie's father to Pauline Davies two years ago making 8 children in all. On the Lews side of things, there was Addie, Adam Jr., and Grace. They had been raised by their strict father who was an ambassador for the Minister of Magic. They had traveled around a lot, especially after their mum passed away 3 months after the birth of Gracie, and their father had been stationed in France, America, Ireland, and Australia over the past 14 years. With the absence of a mother figure during all this time, the three Lews children had been raised by various nannies or governesses. In front of their father, they acted like the perfect children he thought them to be, but as younger children especially, Addie and Adam raised hell trying their best to get rid of each nanny after another until they both respectfully entered school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one year after another—becoming Ravenclaws as their mother was at school (their father was a member of Gryffindor house).

So enters Adam Lew's Sr.'s new secretary, Pauline Davies, a single mother with 5 children; Gavin, who was the same age as Addie, Connor and Corryne, a year younger than Gavin, Tierney, a year younger, and finally Jack who was the same age as Gracie. Each child was different in their own specific way. Gavin was the athletic popular one who was good at Quidditch and dated a different girl every month. He was all in all cocky and infuriated the hell out of his stepsister whose friends had all dated him at one point or another. The twins Corryne and Connor were very studious and quiet. Tierney tried to follow in the footsteps of Addie as much as possible to the point of annoyance. And Jack was very similar to Gracie, in that he was excited that he was finally able to go to Hogwarts after watching each of his siblings go before him.

And now September 1st had finally arrived. It seemed like just yesterday that Addie was getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts much like Gracie and Jack were now thinking of. She was entering into her 7th and final year at the Wizarding School and was thinking of her prospects of an occupation in the Wizarding World the next year. Secretly, she wished to travel the world for a few years and be able to have the chance to see what else the world had to offer other than the little corner of the world where she had spent most of her time other when she visited her father in his various locations during summer breaks.

"Adelaide Evangeline Lews! If you do not get up this minute, you will make us all late for the Hogwarts Express!" a booming voice sounded up the stairs jolting Addie wide awake. "Yes sir!" Addie called down the stairs, feeling her face burn in embarrassment, even though she was alone. She sprinted around the room, getting ready as quickly as she could, grabbing a brush and pulling it through her unruly hair. Taking a deep breath, her hazel eyes glanced to the full length mirror in the south corner of her room. She had dressed in Muggle clothes; a summer dress that was plain black with thick shoulder straps at the top, with a pink, teal, white, and gray plaid pattern on the bottom that came to her knee. Addie accompanied her ensemble with black ballet flats and a black headband that stood out in her fiery tresses. Her father was all about good first impressions, so every year in tradition the entire household dressed their best on their way into London. With the addition of his eldest being late, Adam Lews Sr. would probably be in a bad mood when she got down the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why Princess Adelaide, we are astonished you've finally graced us with your presence."

Addie gritted her teeth at Gavin, clenching her fists, fit to punch him in the mouth when no one else was around. "Piss off you bloody git…" she muttered under her breath as she picked up her travel bag and let the strap fall awkwardly on her shoulder. Her footing faltered slightly, causing her step brother to double over in laughter. If his mother hadn't come in at that moment to see what the commotion was about, he would've gotten a right kick to the shins. "Alright there dears?" the elder woman asked, wondering why Gavin was laughing so hard, and why Addie was red in the face.

"Adelaide, leave the bag for Gave to bring outside and help me finish packing up the lunches." Pauline Davies said with a fond grin for her step daughter. Gavin immediately stopped laughing and his grin quickly turned into a scowl. Addie handed the bag to her step brother, smirking, then turned on her heel and followed Pauline into the kitchen.

Addie looked around confused as the kitchen was completely spotless. "What about--?" she began to ask as her gaze fell to her step mother's bemused expression. "It was all taken care of this morning by Jeanette." Pauline explained with a wink. Addie chuckled lightly, realizing that Gavin had been punished for teasing her. 'Serves him right.' she thought crossing her arms, subconsciously warming herself from the crisp morning air streaming in through the back door.

"Funny how this is your final year already and during such an interesting time." Pauline said, breaking the awkward silence that had accumulated between the two. "Yeah it came quicker than I thought." Addie replied with a nod as she pushed herself off the marble counter she had been leaning on. She paused, thinking about her step mother's words and looked to the woman confused. "Wait, what do you mean, 'interesting time'?" Addie asked. "You'll find out soon enough Darling." Pauline replied with a bright grin. The word 'darling' reverberated through Addie's head and for a brief moment, she touched the pendant around her neck, a star and crescent moon with her name etched on the way of the moon in a pretty cursive writing. It was the last gift she had received from her mother before she passed away.

Pauline's warm smile faded slightly. Both women knew how difficult it was very Addie to accept that her father had remarried. 'You loved my mother! How could you do that to her?!' the younger girl had scolded her father after he announced his engagement to his secretary. And being forced to combine households was probably worse, particularly with Gavin Davies—the biggest goof-off at school. Addie tried to progressively make the situation work as best as she could, mostly by keeping to herself by wandering in the forest near the Davies-Lews estate.

"Right, well we'd best be off." Pauline said with another weak grin before heading back out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Still dazed by her thoughts, Addie murmured, "Watch over me Mother. I want to make you proud." And she followed in her step mother's footsteps and out into the golden sunlight.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dull thuds of train hitting rail was putting Addie into a sleepy stupor as she silently read her book. It was a play by a famous English playwright; William Shakespeare called Romeo and Juliet:

43 What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
44 by any other name would smell as sweet;

The sudden shriek of laughter broke Addie's concentration and she looked up with a furrowed brow. Her four best friends, Katherine, Alison, Siobhan, and Bridget were looking out the compartment door at none other than Gavin who was, as always, trying to get a good laugh from his peers. Addie clenched her jaw, placed her book in the small wicker basket by her side and went to the door.

"I get enough of you at home, is there some reason you wish to keep annoying me?" Addie asked the boy in an icy tone. "Just trying to get your friends to actually laugh after having to hang with Little Miss Debbie Downer all the time." Gavin replied nonchalantly. "Aha, good one mate." His friend Ioan Parker added, clapping on his shoulder. Addie gave them both a dirty look but turned her attention to Gavin once more and in a low voice said, "Stop flirting with my friends because they are already out of your league." And she pulled the glass door shut so hard that it shook for a good minute.

"Merlin's beard Addie, give the boy a break." Her friend Ali said looking at the door still shaking and saw Gavin looking at her fondly. The girl's face flushed when he winked and tapped Ioan to follow him down the hall. The latter boy paused to look at Addie one more time before following his best mate down the hall for another form of entertainment.

"Give the boy a break?! Do you know what the incessant little annoyance has done to me this summer? It's a wonder I didn't turn him into a little frog." Addie replied sitting down abruptly once more beside the window and looking out at the scenery, darkened by the fast approaching sunset.

"Well maybe if you treated him nicer he'd do the same for you." Ali replied in a soft tone, trying to keep the tension to a minimum. 'And you'd approve of us dating…' she thought, biting her bottom lip gently. She hadn't told any of the other girls but she and Gavin had been secretly dating each other since the beginning of the summer. Course Addie didn't keep tabs on her step brother since they weren't very friendly with each other so she hadn't caught onto anything.

Addie pursed her lips, choosing to ignore her friend's suggestion not wanting to start a fight so early into the school year and instead picked up her book and began to delve back into world of the Capulets and Montagues where secret relationships were the most romantic situation. Slowly, the interruption passed out of her head and Addie returned back to her happier mood.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'She'll never like you mate.' Ioan thought to himself as he walked down the hallway with Gavin in front of him. The 'she' in this situation was none other than Addie and Ioan had been secretly crushing on her since the beginning of last year. But being that he was her step brother's best mate, she was off-limits on so many different levels.

But every time they saw each other, Ioan felt a constant squeeze in his chest like he couldn't breathe. To him, she was breathtakingly beautiful and he couldn't help but smile every time that she reprimanded Gavin for being an annoyance. Ioan knew that his friend just did it to get the attention of her friends but he didn't complain because it meant seeing Addie even for a brief moment. "Bollocks." He muttered under his breath as they continued down the hallway.

"What was that?" Gavin asked, turning his head just so to look at his friend. "Nothing mate, talking to myself." Ioan lied and gave the boy a crooked smile. "Hey, do y'think the Trolley's still going about this late?" he asked Gavin, changing the subject swiftly. "I don't know mate, but let's go look for it yeah?" Gavin replied with a mischievous grin and he quickened his pace looking for the elderly witch with the sweets cart.

Ioan grinned to himself, glad he had successfully gotten his friend's attention on something other than girls and quickened his pace to match Gavin's as they listened for the calls of 'Anything from the Trolley…'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I didn't do a sufficient introduction to this FF but I just wanted to get it on the internet. Alright, this is my first FF, and I've had this idea in my head for a good year. I'm sorry if the title is deceivng but this isn't actually anyway related to vampires as some people seemed to believe. It was in all honesty the song that I was thinking of when I decided, "To hell with it." And decided to write this.**

**So, I know that it can get a little confusing with the whole family situation of Davies-Lews and such, but if you have any questions, you can just ask me and I'll do my best to answer them :3. Right, well here's the second chapter and I hope you review it, and like it, and such. Cheers!**

**Come What May**

Addie pushed a stray lock of her hair under her headband. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes' time. Please leave all your belongings on the train." Came a montonous masculine voice from an unknown source near the ceiling.

The girls looked out the window excitedly trying to get a first look at school as the train slowly seemed to be losing steam. Addie pulled her black cloak tighter around her body. It was unusually cold for a summer night. Goosebumps suddenly appeared on her skin and she rubbed the palm of her hand against her forearm hoping to cause friction enough for heat. The train came to a jerking stop and Addie braced herself against the compartment bench.

"For fuck's sake, I never could get used to that." Katherine swore, rubbing the side of her head which had hit the glass door in the small commotion. Addie smirked weakly at her friend, and then stood up holding her small wicker basket in hand.

Just then, her 12 year old step sister Tierney opened the compartment door rather abruptly. "Hiya Addie!" the perky girl said with a glowing grin. She was dressed like Addie down to the same shoes and hairstyle. Addie sighed and politely smiled at her step sister, who seemed to be utterly fascinated by the older girl. At school, Tierney was like Addie's shadow, rarely giving the girl any free time. Addie simply kept up the politemness charade because she didn't want to upset the younger girl's feelings. "Hey Tierney." Addie said trying to get the girl to move so she and her friends could get off the train and into the horse-less drawn carriages.

"Do y'mind if I come with you?" Tierney asked her eyes opening wide in delight. Addie looked to her friends, who were looking around awkwardly not wanting to show their discomfort. 'Bloody hell, thanks a bunch you lot.' She thought with a slight scowl. "Yeah Tier, it's fine with us." Addie replied with a dejected sigh. Tierney, too excited to notice Addie's reluctance, squealed in delight and immediately began yammering away about how eager she was for this year.

"Mother mentioned something exciting happenening this term but she wouldn't tell me what." The younger girl said, her lips pouting slightly in frustration. Addie nodded, remembering Pauline mentioning the same thing that morning.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Hogwarts isn't know for keeping secrets too well." Addie replied as they waited for a carriage to pull up to their group. Tierney began going on about what it could possibly be and Addie looked around in desparation, looking for a distraction that would make the slight pressure at her temple subside. In the distance, she spotted a familiar face that had always made her blood boil—Gavin. At his side, as always, was Ioan who had teased her as much growing up as Gavin did. But he, unlike his spitfire mate, knew when enough was enough and would back away from a situation before it got too out of hand. She smiled to herself just then, but was brought back to reality by a shout, "For fuck sake Little Miss Smiley, hurry your arse up!" Katherine called from the doorway of the carriage. Addie looked at her dumbfoundly before remembering how to walk again and followed the four other girls intot he enclosed area. She frowned sitting beside Tierney, who was still annoyingly chatty. Addie looked out the window, again now lost in her thoughts, and still now of Ioan, but now with a sense of confusion than of fondness. She had purely thought of him as "Gavin's best mate." And never as a boy she would be interested in. "No!" Addie said, outloud, causing the other girls to fall into silence and look at her questioningly. Her cheeks burned red, giving her a horrible ruddy complexion. The carriage stopped just then and Addie thought, "Thank Merlin", standing up first and greeting the cool night air with her own sigh of relief. She turned to look behind her, and saw Ali and Kat murmuring to themselves and Tierney trying so hard to eavesdrop but to no avail. Instead, she went to stand by Addie's side, fixing her hair with a twirl of her index finger. Tierney grinned cheerfully up at her older step sister, like a wide-eyed puppy waiting for a treat. Addie smiled weakly, trying to show compassion for the 12 year old girl who was just trying to find out who she really was.

They all began to walk towards the massive stone castle, which was illuminated by countelss candles that shone from the Entrance Hall. 'I'm home…' Addie thought, biting her bottom lip gently. She followed the mass of students into the Great Hall, and chose an empty part of the Ravenclas table for her, and her friends. Luckily enough, like the rest of the Davies, Tierney was in Gryffindo so Addie would got time to herself at last. Kat and Ali soon found her once again, and together they sat down. Addie had stealthily chose to sit on the side that faced the wall, rather than the Gryffindor table so she would not make a fool of herself again by the sight of Ioan.

"I'm bloody starving." She complained feeling her stomach grumble in want of food. Her friends nodded silently, observing Addie like some sort of foreign creature. Addie looked up at the ceiling, which depicted the star-lit night sky. "Addie would you please stop bloody avoiding the fact that you abruptly shouted at us in the carriage?!" Ali said, slamming her hand on the table causing Addie to jump in alarm. "It was nothing…" she replied lamely, avoiding eye contact with either girl. "Like hell it is!" Kat said, now furrowing her brow in frustration. Just as she was about to start reprimanding Addie for being so distant with _her best friends_ the Headmaster, Professor Declan Brinwynn stood up at his gold encrusted podium and held up his arms to command silence.

"Welcome back to you all. This will indeed be an exciting term for us all, but before we get into that, let us start with the Sorting." He motioned towards the doors that had since opened silently to reveal the Deputy Headmaster, and the Gryffindor Head of House, Professor Neville Longbottom, leading what looked like a midget parade. "Christ, those first years get smaller every year don't they?" Kat said with a shake of her head. Addie smiled to herself at the fact that this was indeed true. Her hazel eyes browsed each baby face that passed, and finally spotted Gracie and Jack who seemed scared senseless. "C'mon Gracie, you'll be fine." Addie muttered under her breath as she watched her younger sister stand amongst her classmates looking like she was on the verge of tears.

What Addie didn't know was that Gavin had decided to try and convince Jack and Gracie that they had to perform a series of tests in order to sit down and be a student at Hogwarts School. Currently, Gracie was thinking that she would make a complete fool of herself in front of everyone in the Great Hall. 'If only I had asked Addie to show me some spells.' The young girl thought, as she bit her bottom lip nervously and looked to Jack whose skin was an awful shade of green.

Professor Longbottom placed a rickety, three legged stool in front of the raised table where the rest of the teachers sat solemnly. On it, he placed a raggedy looking Sorting Hat to which all the first years looked at curiously. The entire hall full of people seemed to hold their breath in anticipation as the frayed hat popped to life and spoke:

_At Hogwarts I was crafted  
Many years ago  
And through the ages I have seen  
Great wizards come and go_

_Whether gifted with a clever mind  
Courage, wit, or virtues  
You must stay wary of your talents  
And with which purpose they are used_

_While we glory in these days of peace  
We all still must remember  
The sacrifices that were made  
For our world to continue to prosper_

_History can repeat itself  
Without continued examination  
So while you're learning to use magic  
Keep justice as your foundation_

_Witch or wizard, muggle or squib  
House-elf or centaur  
The responsibility lies in all of us  
To treat the lot as brother_

_And as I have said many times  
And will say again  
I sometimes do regret sorting  
Separating those that might have been friends_

_Whether Gryffindor or Ravenclaw  
Slytherin or Hufflepuff  
You must stay united for what is right  
This I cannot stress enough_

_And though I'm just a sorting hat  
I have knowledge deep within  
But you've all listened enough tonight  
Let the sorting now begin!_

The Great Hall erupted in a round of applause that seemed to catch the youngest students off guard. They soon caught on and clapped softly still wondering what to make of the message the Sorting Hat had said to them. Addie furrowed her brow as she thought over what the Hat had professed and one line had stuck in her head; _'History can repeat itself/Without continued examination/So while you're learning to use magic/Keep justice as your foundation'_

As Professor Longbottom started calling out the first years' names starting with "Adams, Monica!" Addie began to think to herself what the Sorting Hat's message. 'What happened in the past that could possibly be beneficial to figuring out to what's going to happen this year?' she wondered as the call of "Hufflepuff!" rang through the vast hall and the students clapped with great enthusiasm.

Slowly but surely, the younger kids were called up to be sorted. At the call of Jack Davies, Addie held her breath knowing already that he would be in Gryffindor, but was utterly surprised when the Hat called out, "Ravenclaw." Jack beamed down at Gracie who was clapping the loudest of the dwindling group of first years. He headed towards the Ravenclaw table and sat down a little ways from Addie and her two friends, looking up at the front of the hall like the rest of the students, now just waiting to see where Gracie would be placed.

Again, Addie held her breath when Gracie's name was called and she nervously stumbled up to the three legged bench, looking up at Professor Longbottom who smiled at her fondly, before sitting herself down and having the hat placed on her head. There was a few moments of silence, and Addie bit her lip in anticipation, hoping that her sister would follow in her footsteps and be placed into Ravenclaw as well. And so it was as the hat finally exclaimed the word with great enthusiasm. Gracie was beaming from ear to ear as she went to sit next to Jack who gave her a high five.

'Good, she'll have a protector other than myself.' She thought with a fond grin for her young step brother. Jack had always been her favorite Davies sibling, and she was glad that Gracie had been blessed with a better companion her age than the git that was his older brother 's hazel eyes glanced at the Gryffindor table, just for a second and saw Gavin and Ioan laughing at something ridiculous as usual.

"Oi!" Katherine said smacking her friend in the head, and Addie scowled at the blonde haired girl opposite her. "For fuck sake, what was that for huh?" she asked with a sneer.

"What're you looking at at the Gryffindor table for?" Ali asked with a curious glance. She had been in fact been looking over at Gavin because they were secretly together, but when she saw Addie looking over as well, she got worried that her friend might've been catching on to what was going on between her and Gavin. "N-nothing. I was just looking around." Addie replied turning towards her friends again. The Sorting had finally come to an end, and they all sat there expectingly for the piles of food to appear before them. "Yeah right…"Kat mutterred under her breath moodily and Ali kicked her hard causing the former girl to bite her lip in pain.

Ali shot the blonde a 'Watch it' look and then turned to look at Addie who was looking pathetically down at the table for no apparent reason. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought to herself, with a shot of nerves going through her stomach. What was this feeling that had suddenly come to her today, of all day. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she still didn't know how it could come on so abruptly as it did.

After all the students were well fed and groaning in appreciation of all the food that they had just consumed, Professor Brinwynn stood up once more and placed himself in front of the podium as he had done at the beginning of the feast. The hall fell in silence and the elder man began his speech:

"As you may or may not know, there is something special that will happen this year at Hogwarts. 30 year ago, on these very grounds an event, combining two other schools took place; the Triwizard Tournament."

As Declan finished his sentence, the crowd of students before him broke into murmurs of anticipation, as they had all heard the tales of such a tournament taking place in the times of the great Harry Potter.

"There will be a few changes this time, one being that the tournament will be taking place in France, at Beauxbatons Academy. And the other, is that each school will be working in teams of two; an addition to the rules that we think will allow students to work together as a team, and bounce ideas off each other as they prepare for the three most challenging tasks they will ever face in their lives." The Headmaster explained.

"Participants must be 17 years of age, and have the maturity to realize that this isn't a game—the Triwizard Tournament is a challenging feat that is not for the weak of heart."

He smiled warmly at all the animated faces looking up at him, and finished with, "Now, I believe that's enough excitement for one night. You should all return to your dormitories for a good night's rest." And with those words, the scrapping of wood on stone filled the hall at the respective four tables emptied of their occupants and all headed towards the immense double doors that would lead to the prospective dormitories.

"I'll meet you guys later." Ali said nonchalantly, waving goodbye to Kat and Addie. She was a prefect, and it was in her best interest to see if she needed to help out with leading the first years where they needed to be.

At least that's what her friends thought.

In fact, she was going to see Gavin, who had told her to meet her in the abandoned corridor on the second floor. Ali watched her friends head up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw Tower and before they were out of sight, she disappeared into the crowd and up the stairs towards the second floor, her heart astir with butterflies and a small smile on her face.

As she walked silently down the stone hallway, Ali gasped as she felt a cold hand on her wrist, pulling her towards the wall and she let out a big breath when she realized that it was just Gavin.

"A bit jumpy tonight aren't we love?" he asked, pulling her closer into his grasp with a small grin that always made her heart melt. His arms wrapped around her trim waist, holding her close as humanly possible. He leaned close and kissed her soft lips gently before tracing the back of his hand across her smooth complexion.

Ali closed her eyes, feeling like her legs would turn to jelly as she was held perfectly in his arms. She knew that she loved this boy but hadn't told him yet. Everything about him was perfect in her eyes—much to the oppostion of her best friend Addie.

"I missed you." She whispered gently, looking into his bright blue eyes. Everytime she looked into them, it was like he was looking into the depths of her soul. Her stomach filled with butterflies once more, and she bit her bottom lip gently in habit.

Gavin grinned again, in spite of himself and leaned close to kiss her nose gently, causing Ali to giggle. "I missed you too darling." He said looking at Ali for a brief moment before kissing her again, soft at first, but progressively continuing to press against her, their mixed breathing getting shallower by the second.

"Gavin…" Ali whispered gently as Gavin's lips trailed from her lips, to her jawline, and to her neck. He groaned softly in response and led her into slowly led her into the darkened room.

Addie heard the clock toll eleven, and she rubbed her eyes from sleepiness. She and Katherine had decided to stay up and wait for Ali to come back so they could have their annual girl talk before the school year started. "Know where she could be?" Addie asked looking over at her blonde haired friend who was staring into the glowing embers of the fire. "Not a clue."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes and Addie felt her eyes slowly drifting downwards. Her head popped up suddenly, when she heard quick footsteps coming towards them. Ali, looking a little disheveled stood in their midst and she paused, open-mouthed looking at her two friends like they had four heads.

"W-what're you guys still doing up?" she asked, putting her hand up to her neck, hoping that neither girl had already noticed the bright red marks covering her neck. Gavin had been a little rough with her that night, perhaps for not seeing her for a good two weeks.

"You know good and well why we're up, the annual 'talk', or were you too dippy to even remember that?" Kat asked, standing up. She had always been the one with a little attitude problem which gave everyone the perception that she was an incredible badass.

"I—lost track of time." Ali replied lamely looking at the floor. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up and the two were looking at her expectantly. "I'm going to bed…" she said, hoping the two would brush it off and let her go by without any problem.

"Oh no you don't." Addie said grabbing her friend firmly by the wrist and dragging her over to the couch. "Now I want you to tell us the truth."

Ali looked nervously between the two of her friends before sighing and dejectedly looking down into her lap. "Alright, but I'm not sure how much you're going to like it…"

Wow, that took too long for me to write. Please review! ~Megs


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you all for your amazing reviews/constructive criticism. I will take all your comments into consideration as I write my next chapter and I will hopefully be posting it sometime today or tomorrow. You will have to forgive me if I don't post every 2 days or so, which is what I am pushing myself to do, but I am at university so you have to forgive me if I find homework more important some weeks than others.

To answer some questions that people had:

The time period is Post-HP; and Post-Next Generation, basically, 30 years or so into the future. I picture Professor Neville Longbottom [for those of you who caught up on that] as being 50 or 60 years old. Another question was, is Addie in Ravenclaw? Yes, she is in Ravenclaw as is the other Lews children [Adam and Gracie] and now, as we just found out, Jack which was a surprise to everyone. The Davies children, Gavin, Corryne, Connor, and Tierney are all in Gryffindor.

If anything else, please private message me, and I can explain to you what's going on.

Also, I'm hoping to get pictures of who's who for the FF so you can refer to the pictures and see what I see when I'm thinking of the characters, though I will reiterate what they look like as much as possible in my writing.

Cheers to all my new readers and I'm glad you read this!


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, I'm sorry for this taking so long but I had so much homework swamping me, and now that I am thinking of transferring universities, it's just been a big hassle. Anyways, here's another chapter and I hope you like it as much as the other chapters. I took your suggestions into thought as I wrote this, so hopefully it is easier for you all to read. Cheers to all my readers/reviewers :3

Love Is a Battlefield

'We're in love…' the words came out of Ali's lips and hit Adelaide Lews like a ton of bricks. Her best friend of more than 5 years had just informed her that she was in love with her boyfriend. This wouldn't be such a shock to her except for the fact that the boy Alison Lyle happened to be in love with was none other than Gavin Davies; Addie's step brother and sworn enemy.

Addie looked straight ahead at the dying embers, the glowing remnants as fiery as her locks. Her hazel eyes flashed to her other best friend, Katherine, also known as Kat, who was sitting by the window, flabbergasted. There was a feeling of tension in the air, the only sounds being Ali's sobs as she held her head in her hands, and the dying fire emitting a few final cracklings.

"Ali, why did you keep this a secret from your _best_ friends?!" Kat asked, emphasizing the word 'best'. The three had been nigh inseparable since their first night 6 years ago, where in that very common room, they stayed up all night just talking about everything and nothing.

Ali looked up, her eyes bloodshot from crying so hard. "Y-you honestly think I didn't want to tell you both?" she replied in a slightly raised voice. "I was afraid this was going to be your reaction..."

Addie looked over, coming out of her shocked and saying, "I can't speak for Kat here, but I know that I am more upset because you like to us." Her brow furrowed now glaring at the depressed-looking brunette.

Ali bit her lip and stood up looking at her two best friends and saying in a soft tone, "I always thought that the moment I told you about Gavin and me you'd both be happy for me.

That's when Kat snapped, "You stupid bloody twat!" the blonde shouted rushing towards Ali as if she was going to hit her. "Don't try and blame this on us. We didn't bloody lie and keeps secrets from you like you did."

There was a cry of pain and Ali staggered backwards clutching her cheek.

"Katherine, calm down." Addie said in an infuriated tone as she rushed towards the blonde to stop her from hitting Ali again. This didn't stop Katherine from screaming the foulest language Addie had ever heard.

Suddenly, Addie heard some doors slam and sleepy looking students coming to see what all the commotion was about. "For fuck sake woman, let me go!" Kat screeched, fighting Addie's vice-like grip on her wrists.

The red head slowly loosened her grip, but just enough so she stood face to face with the Head of House, Professor Evangeline Lovegood who was the daughter of the editor of the crack newspaper, 'the Quibbler'. Professor Lovegood always seemed to be in a dreamy state of mind which was fitting since her position was Divination teacher. And now, here she stood with a faint smile on her heart-shaped face as if they were all sitting around drinking tea and sharing gossip.

"Is there a problem here with you girls?" the young woman asked looking to each girl for a few seconds before turning her main focus to Addie who seemed to be the only one fit to speak.

"No Professor." Addie said shaking her head and letting go of Kat who fell over slightly, having been bracing herself against the petite redhead. Professor Lovegood turned her head to look at Ali for a second, and seeing the girl's reddened cheek, she turned back to face Addie.

"Would you care to explain what exactly you three were doing?" Professor Lovegood asked, tucking a stray platinum blonde lock behind her ear. Addie felt her cheeks flush as the other Ravenclaw students, now grabbing a hold of the present situation, and listening intently for the awaiting response.

"We were dancing and fooling around when Ali tripped over herself and her cheek on the edge of the couch." Addie explained quickly glaring at the brunette as if to say, 'Don't you dare protest or I'll punch your other cheek."

Professor Lovegood turned her glance back to Ali who nodded in agreement. The young professor arched her eyebrow and then replied, "Next time be careful the wrackspurts must've fuzzed up your brain." Kat fought the urge to laugh behind the professor's back but contained herself.

"Right everyone, off to bed. Pip! Pip!" Professor Lovegood said, holding up her arms and guiding some curious first years back up the stairs. Again, there was silence within the common room and Kat was the first to speak.

"You're lucky Professor Lovegood came down." She snarled at Ali who was still holding onto the couch for support and rubbing her cheek. The blonde turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs and into the 7 year girls' dormitory.

Ali had watched Kat go up the stairs and she turned to glance at Addie with an apologetic smile. Addie shook her head, and the brunette's fond gaze disapparated, as Addie walked up the stairs and towards what would appear to be her one true friend.

Ali hugged her knees into her chest as tears fell down her pale-complexioned face. She hadn't thought this is what would have happened tonight. Gavin had finally told her he loved her a mere hour ago. 'How can three small words change a person's life so much?' she thought. Moonlight shown through the window, illuminating the room with its eerie glow.

The brunette stood up and with fluid movements, walked towards the window and looked out at school grounds. There was a slight breeze in the cool September air, causing the treetops in the Forbidden Forest. Out of the corner of her eye, Ali saw movement down below as she watched a cloaked figure head towards the canopy of trees. As the figure walked swiftly into the trees, Ali watched intently to see if anyone would follow the person in or out. Her eyes drooped lazily and she shook her head. "Trick of the eye." She murmured, turning on her heel and heading up the stairs and to her private room. Being a prefect definitely had its perks

Addie walked into the dorm silently. She looked over at Kat was agitatingly trying to find pajamas within the depths of her trunk. The blonde looked to her silent companion, who gave a weak smile, but only shook her head in response. That was one of Katherine Winters' pet peeves; lying, particularly to friends. It was probably the fact that lying had broken up her own home, and why her mother insisted on working all the time instead of trying to get closer with her only child. 'It's because I look too much like Dad.' She thought to herself, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying.

The comment had haunted Kat all her life. But she only saw her father twice a year; once at Christmas in his flat in London, and on her birthday where he brought her out for dinner. And each time it was like he was talking to her like she was a prospective real-estate client rather than his own flesh and blood.

This was the reason that Katherine was so tough, even with her best friends. Other than being with Addie and Ali, Kat had never known true happiness because she had always been left to fend for herself with a nanny watching over her at all times. With a slam of her trunk, she took her clothes and walked into the bathroom, changing quickly into the matching pajama set before walking out into the bedroom where Addie stood, and leaning against her bed post.

"What?" Kat asked rather abruptly as she noticed her friend watching her ever movement.

"You can't avoid not talking about this with me Kat." Addie said quietly as she uncrossed her arms and sat down on her bed. "I mean, she hurt both of us…"

"What is there to talk about here Addie?" Kat asked looking away from the red head. It was an honest question; it wasn't her fault that she was mad. It was a plausible reason for her to not want to be in communication with Ali at the moment. That was why Kat tended not to date anyone. Relationships always seemed to cause so much drama which just made everything complicated. In all honesty, the strongwilled blonde was fine with being by herself.

Addie waited in silence for Kat to come out of her stupor before realizing that it wasn't going to happen tonight, she sighed and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas and to brush her teeth. Returning to where the beds were, she nodded goodnight to Kat who was sitting with her arms around her knees on her bed before slipping into her own bed with a sigh and turning on her side trying to get comfortable as sleep washed over her.


End file.
